


Starlove

by Mjsalamone



Category: Starcrossed Series - Josephine Angelini, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjsalamone/pseuds/Mjsalamone
Summary: Ch 4 sorry about the smaller scenes i kinda ran out of ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter and Lara Gean come up and scare them. "Boo!" They shout grabbing hold of Roman and Emery's shoulders."AAHH!!" The two shout turning aroimd as fast as possible. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"Roman says."sorru" they say. "Well do you guys want to be friends?" Lara Gean asks. "Sure why not?" Roman and Emery say. "Well i better head to class.The teacher will kill me if I'm any later" said Roman. "OK I will see you later " Lara Gean shouted while BLUSHING.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At home. Lara Gean's little sister was looking around her room when she found a box. She opened it and found love letters so sheailed them out.   
(Sorry its micro)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school. Roman was watching Lara Gean run the track at the school when she saw her friend Josh with one of the letters. "OH CRAP" she said running towards Roman. She kisses him and Josh walks off. "What was that for?" Said a shocked Roman. "S-sorry. I - uh - i got to go I'll talk to you later" she said running away. "Well that was weird" said Roman walking to the bus to go back to the sector. He got on the vus with his sister. "I saw you and Lara Gean kissing. Are you toghether?" She asks him. "No! She kissed me and ran off Emery. I don't know why. She wouldn't tell me" he explained to her. "Do you likee herrr??" She asked with a teasing look. "What? No!" Roman said. The west of the way back they were talking and laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

With Lara Gean...

"OMG! WHERE IS IT?!?" She said searching everywhere. "Dad ?! Where is my box?!?" She yells. "I don't know honey" he replies. "It's ok dad. I have to go I'll see you later !" She says rushing out the door. She bumps into someone... 

 

TBC


	2. starlove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, nothing good happened but I tried... should I start naming the chapters differently???

 

"Sorry," she said. "it's o-" the person managed to say before Lara Gean saw it was Josh and slammed the door in his face. " OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?!? WHY IS  **HE**  HERE??!!" she screamed. Her sister ran into the room asking what happened. "Nothing important just when I get into my room answer the door and tell the person I'm busy," she told her little sister. (doorbell rings)"ok???" her sister said in confusion as Lara Gean ran up to her room. Kitty answered the door. " Hey. Can I speak to Lara Gean please?" Josh asked. " She is busy right now. Come back later" she replied. Josh leaves and she closes the door. "I TOLD HIM TO COME BACK LATER," Kitty tells her sister who is in her room. ''OK" she shouts back to her sister.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_ ** THE NEXT DAY ** _

"Hey," Lara Gean said to Roman and Emery as they got off their bus. "Hi," the two say. They have like a two-hour conversation before walking into school. Roman slips Lara Gean a note on his way into school. 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 

 


End file.
